


Moments on the set of HIMYM

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: How I Met Your Mother RPF
Genre: M/M, Set of How I Met Your Mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, what shenanigans happen on the set of HIMYM?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments on the set of HIMYM

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly focuses on Neil because he's awesome. This is all made up but some of my information may come from Neil's autobiography.  
> I don't know what a tv show set looks like so I have made it up

Neil was a very happy man as he walked onto the familiar How I met your mother set that morning. He was always happy to go to work. He loved playing Barney and he loved his co-workers but that morning was a particularly delightful one as his better half David Burtka would be on the set with him.

Now Neil wasn't one of those guys that was annoyingly clingy and felt the need to be with their significant other at every moment of the day but it was always pleasant around David. David was familiar and comfortable and calming and didn't get into many particularly strange situations, the event involving David, alcohol and plummeting off of a 20 ft. cliff onto railroad ties in the central American jungle notwithstanding. David was safe.

Neil realise how sappy it must have looked for him to strut proudly on set clutching to David's right hand in his left, a smug grin on his face and loudly signing a variety of his favourite songs but he honestly didn't care at that moment.

Neil nearly walked into Josh on the way to the make-up trailer. The dark haired man jumped out of the way at the last moment an d smirked at Neil. Neil firmly ignored him and slipped into the trailer awaiting his attire for the filming that day.

They were filming some of the scenes for Marshall and Lily's wedding. As usual, Neil's character Barney Stinson would have more scenes than David's Character Scooter as David was a guest star.

They sat next to each other and chatted amicably while the talented make-up artists put a myriad of unknown substances all over his face and styling his hair, not that it took much styling anyway.

After, Neil went to get his costume. It was a suit of course but the difference was, this episode, all the guys would be wearing suits. Tuxedos really. It was Lily and Marshal's wedding after all. 

The first scene he was in was with the bartender. Neil walked up to the bar and asked:  
"Can I grab a scotch and soda real quick?"  
"I'm not allowed to serve anything until the reception"  
"Wow. you just lost yourself a big tip buddy."  
"I'm not allowed to accept tips, Buddy"  
Neil quickly fell into his usual routine with the dialogue and the body language to portray his character. The thing about acting is that you didn't want to look like you were acting. You wanted to look like you were the character itself.

David walked up to him. Neil knew this scene was going to be split and that this bit would be a flashback.  
"Can I ask you something? Where in the ceremony is the place where they ask if anyone objects?" David asked him.  
"I don't think they do that anymore." Neil said leaning up to look over David's shoulder at the prop paper booklet he held in his hands.  
"Cut! Neil! David! Barney and Scooter have just met I doubt they would stand that close to each other. That was when Neil noticed how close he was to treading on David's feet.  
"Sorry Pam." Neil apologised.  
After a few more takes, Pam declared herself satisfied and allowed them to go while they set up the next scene. It was one with Alyson and Cobie in it. 

Neil and David joined Aly and Cobie who were sitting with Josh and Jason.

"Did you two really get in trouble for standing too close together?" Jason asked teasingly.  
"Yes, Jason. I was trying to look at the prop paper thingy he was holding. I was acting" Neil defended.  
"You mean the Wedding Programme Neil?" David suggested. Neil nodded.

"Alyson! Cobie! Neil! David! Next scene!" Someone shouted and the four went to film the scene. All was going well. Neil didn't screw up any of his lines or purposely distract the others. It was only when Neil was leaving the scene after David had entered that he managed to trip over his own feet.  
Luckily, David caught him as he fell and hoisted him back onto his feet. Alyson and Cobie were giggling.  
"Thanks David." Neil mumbled.  
"Lets try that again! Neil that isn't real alcohol, so try not to trip this time!" Pam shouted.  
They re-filmed the scene with no more tripping over from Neil. Neil was still a little embarrassed about ruining a perfectly good take because he had two left feet and after the scene was over, collapsed into a chair opposite Josh who seemed to be practising some lines with Jason.  
"Are you alright, Neil?" David asked sitting next to his boyfriend.  
"Why, what did he do?" Jason asked.  
"He tripped over and messed up the take. I think Pam found it too funny to be mad though." David told the boys who laughed at an embarrassed Neil.   
"David!" Neil whined.  
David had no more scenes so just hung around the set for the rest of the day. Neil had a scene with Josh and Jason leaving David to the mercy of the two girls.  
After a lengthy questioning about everything form high School to Broadway, David was glad to find out that Neil was finished for the day. It was starting to get late and David was tired.  
Neil was tired too, especially after having filmed so many scenes that day. Barney was an eccentric man to play and often moved around pursuing different girls or interacting with both the girls and the boys.  
Both were happy to go home for the day.


End file.
